


Exceptions

by petrichorister



Series: Hiccups [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Swearing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorister/pseuds/petrichorister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready doesn’t swear anymore- well, most of the time. From the Fallout Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink meme prompt suggesting that MacCready only swears during sex. Spoiler alert for MacCready's personal quest, but if you're reading SS/MacCready fics, you probably already know.
> 
> First time posting something other than Skyrim, and, for once, I'm actually posting to AO3 right away. Woooo.

Five months ago, if you’d asked Ruby what she’d be doing after she’d dragged herself out of the cryo chamber with her late husband’s ring stuffed in her pocket, her response would most certainly  _not_  have been “making out with a mercenary on a squeaky mattress in Fenway Park.” No way. In what felt like an hour, all of Boston had been nuked, her husband had been shot, and her son had been kidnapped. These problems would undoubtedly take priority.  
  
But a lot can happen in five months, and so here she was, on a squeaky mattress in Fenway Park, kissing RJ MacCready like her life depended on it.  
  
MacCready was… well, he was certainly something special, Ruby had to say. The little quirks- his crooked smile, his goofy jokes, his  _creative_  alternatives to swear words- all turned him into something that she fell in love with more quickly than expected. And knowing him and what he’d been through, knowing how similar it was to what she’d been through, made her feel closer to him still.  
  
In the two weeks since she’d finally confessed that she’d fallen for him and he’d responded in kind, they hadn’t really had a chance to be intimate. On the road, sleeping at camp, it would be stupid not to keep one eye open, and in the settlements they’d stopped at, there was so little noise and privacy that it seemed uncomfortable and rude to try anything. They’d kissed, yes, briefly; and if sometimes it grew a bit more intense than anticipated, well, that would be the end of it and one of them would have to go back to keeping watch, far more flustered than they’d been before.  
  
Here in Diamond City, though, they were safe, and the doors all had locks, and none of the neighbors would hear if they made some noise. They could do whatever they wanted, however many times they wanted to, and everything would be fine.   
  
The promise of sex left Ruby lightheaded as they made their way through the city. There was business as usual, of course- she needed to check up on Vadim, restock on ammo, all the typical things. But when she turned the keys to her house, she could already feel MacCready’s fingers on her waist, and she bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
She’d barely had the chance to lock the door behind them when he turned her around and pressed himself to her. His gaze flickered from her lips to her eyes and he waited, tense but patient, for her permission before moving further. As soon as she nodded, his mouth was on hers, hungry, passionate,  _desperate_.  
  
As they kissed, their bodies ground against each other, their hands frantically sought buttons and buckles, and their breathing grew heavier. She pulled his hat off and tossed it to the side, not caring where it went. Two weeks’ -longer, really- worth of tension was finally going to come to a head, and the thought of it made her dizzy.  
  
When his lips moved to her neck and his fingers set to work on her belt, common sense got the better of her. “Bed. Now.”  
  
MacCready grinned that cocky grin of his and let her lead him upstairs, to the landing where a bed was pushed against a wall and decked with an old blanket and some plain pillows. As she laid out in front of him, he unclipped his belt and shrugged his duster off. He was over her in an instant, kissing her wildly and wedging a knee between her legs.

That bed in Fenway Park squeaked to high heavens as they kissed, and kissed, and  _kissed_ , and didn’t have to worry about raiders or mirelurks or curious settlers. Ruby giggled when his lips moved to her neck once again. She could focus now on ridding him of the rest of his clothes- his shirt first, and then those belts, and then,  _finally_ , the pants and everything else underneath.

Her fingers fumbled with the button of his pants. Whether it was the distraction of his lips, or the closeness of his body to hers, she couldn’t get a solid grip on it. Even when she could hold it for more than a moment, she couldn’t slip it through the buttonhole, and if she tried to wiggle it free, she’d lose it again.  
  
When it slipped from her grasp several times in row, she couldn’t hold back her frustrated whine. He chuckled against her neck before pushing himself off of her. “I got it.” As much as she wanted to protest, Ruby let him climb off the bed. She’d learn how to undress him the right way sooner or later. For now, she could watch and wait.  
  
Her own fingers started on the buttons of her dress, with considerably more success than before. She knew her clothing well enough, and she managed to unbutton her dress, unbuckle her belt and toss it over her head before MacCready had finished untying his boots. She unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. By the time he looked up again, she was sitting and waiting patiently in nothing but her panties.  
  
He seemed to move  _much_  faster after that.  
  
MacCready shucked off the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could. He barely even loosened the ammo belts around his leg before shoving his pants and underwear down in one go. His shirts fell with his duster in a pile on the floor, leaving him bare.  
  
Ruby bit her lip as he stood before her. She spread her legs in anticipation, inviting him to take the last step. He leapt in immediately, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and tugging down, willing them to disappear completely.  
  
As the last of her clothing was peeled away, Ruby settled back on the bed. A small part of her stomach was desperately trying to twist in on itself in a fit of nerves- this was the first time she’d been with anybody, let alone someone other than Nate, since before Shaun’s birth. She and Nate could just never find the right combination of time, energy, and privacy.  
  
But this was  _RJ_ , and she couldn’t imagine anyone she’d feel safer with. Even as his gaze turned hungry, she felt herself calming down. His hands ran over her sides, her hips, her thighs, lighting every nerve ablaze in their wake.  
  
MacCready paused a moment as he looked at her and let out a deep breath. “Shit.”  
  
He said it so reverently that Ruby almost didn’t notice.  _Almost_.  
  
Before she could respond, his mouth was on her, kissing up her belly and towards her breasts. “You’re fucking incredible,” he breathed. His lips traveled over each breast, nipping and sucking where he saw fit. “Better than my sorry ass could have ever dreamed.”  
  
Ruby moaned when his mouth reached her neck. His voice- oh,  _god_ , his voice! It was rougher than usual, tainted with lust, and hearing his curses slip through turned her on more than she’d have expected. These words and this voice were for her ears only, and she  _loved_  it. “Tell me,” she managed to say despite the way his kisses were leaving her breathless. “Tell me what you like about what you see.”  
  
“Everything. Fucking everything.” His teeth grazed over a particularly sensitive spot, and she gasped. “Your hair spread out on the pillows like that. Your tits- damn, your tits are great.” His hands slid down her sides again until they found her hips. His legs nudged hers up just enough for him to squeeze her rear. “Your  _ass_. Best goddamn ass I’ve ever seen.”  
  
MacCready’s hand stopped there a while, kneading the flesh as his lips finally made their way along her jaw and captured her mouth. His tongue flicked at her lips, begging entrance. She gave it willingly and moaned as he slid along her own tongue. Her hands clasped on either side of his face, her chest pressed to his, and she could feel him close, so close. If he just scooted a bit and  _pushed_ -

She whined when he pulled both his mouth and his hand away at once. He licked his fingers once before reaching between her legs. “Shit, you’re wet already.” His fingers slid through her folds easily. They glanced over her clit, sending sparks through her entire body. They teased at her entrance, close but not quite pushing in. “I could eat you out, if you-”  
  
“No!” she said, a little too loud and a little too quick. MacCready’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “No, just… there’s a better use for your mouth. Just keep talking.”  
  
A devilish smile spread across his face. “I can do that.” His fingers danced at her core still, refusing to enter no matter how much she moved her hips. “Want me to finger you?”  
  
“Yes!” she whined. “Tell me how I feel.”  
  
His fingers sunk slowly into her. “Fuck,” he whispered. “You’re wet as hell. Really soft, too.” He drew them out slowly, eyes on her body the whole time, watching her squirm. His thumb rolled over her clit, adding just enough pressure to drive her wild.   
  
With each pump, she felt the pressure build, and she desperately clenched around him. “Feels awesme when you do that,” he muttered, almost to himself more than to her. “Can’t wait to fuck you for real.”  
  
“Please.” She writhed under his touch. “Want you to.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“ _Yes_.”  
  
MacCready kissed her softly as he drew his fingers out completely. Though she bemoaned the loss of contact, the ball of nerves in her stomach was folding over itself in anticipation again. She’d been waiting for this. She wanted this,  _him_ , more than anything.  
  
He climbed over her, nudging her legs apart and gently pulling them around his waist. With one hand he propped himself up over her, and with the other he dragged his cock along her folds. “You ready?”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Her lips briefly pressed to his. “Just… keep talking to me.”  
  
Slowly she felt him press at her opening, and he entered her. She could feel just the tip before he stopped. “I, uh… damn.” MacCready rested his forehead against hers. “You feel real fucking good.”  
  
Ruby gasped as he pressed in further. She wiggled her hips a bit, urging him to keep going. He took his time, sliding in halfway before pulling out again and repeating. Each stroke brought him in a little deeper, until finally he was hilted inside her.  
  
MacCready’s lips trailed to her ear. He nibbled on the lobe a moment before pressing his mouth to the shell. “You have no idea how fucking amazing you feel.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss. “I have wanted you so fucking bad, and you’re even better than I dreamed.”  
  
“Tell me more,” she whined. “Tell me how it feels.”  
  
“Like heaven. Shit, Ruby, you’re so  _wet_.” One of his fingers snuck between them to rub at her clit. “Fucking you is incredible. Can’t wait to feel you come.”  
  
Ruby held him tighter as he brought her closer to climax. Each rub of his fingers had her clutching his shoulder, nails digging in nearly hard enough to draw blood. His teeth grazed her ear again, and she teetered on the edge.  
  
“You close?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Come on. Come for me.”  
  
One last rub, firmer this time, had her undone. Ruby cried his name as she came. Her fingers dug into him, her chest heaved, and the sensation overwhelmed her.  
  
He kissed her ear one last time before thrusting into her faster than before. She clung to him as he finished himself off, letting herself savor the feeling just a minute longer. Soon enough, he stuttered and stilled and mumbled a string of curses as he spilled inside her. When he pulled out and rolled off of her, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
They lay there a while longer, a tangle of limbs. Their hearts beat in tandem, and only now were they beginning to calm down. MacCready’s fingers trailed over her back, glancing over the bumps of her spine.

Ruby spoke first. “You swore. Er, a lot.”  
  
MacCready’s eyes shut tight. “I… shit- I, I mean-” He took in a deep breath, frustrated. “Shit.”  
  
“It’s alright,” she murmured. Her lips pressed to his neck, and she giggled at the groan he let out. “Really, it’s fine. Just surprised me. That’s all.”  
  
“Yeah, but-”  
  
“I know, I know. You don’t curse because of Duncan, but if he overheard that, I think swear words would be the least of your worries.” Even as she kissed his neck again, MacCready stayed tense. “Oh, don’t be like that. So, you slipped up. It’s alright.”  
  
He relaxed, just a bit, as her lips continued pressing to his neck and collarbone. “I know, it’s just that… Look, it’s been a while, alright?”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Haven’t been with anyone like, uh… like  _this_ , since Lucy, and even that was before Duncan was born. He was still pretty young when, you know-”  
  
“I do. It was the same with me and Nate.” She buried her face against his chest. “Sorry I brought that up.”  
  
“No, no, it’s fine.” His fingers resumed their paths along her spine. “I just used to swear like you wouldn’t believe, and, you know, sex was no exception. I’ve gotten better about catching myself most of the time. Slipped up a bit while I was with the Gunners, but I got back on track. Guess, uh… guess this just got the better of me.”  
  
“It really doesn’t bother me, you know.” She looked back up at him, and was relieved to see the guilt gone from his face. “Actually,” she said as she dragged a finger down his chest, “it was sort of a turn on.”  
  
“I- what?”  
  
“A turn-on.” She bit her lip before meeting his eyes again. “Not sure why. Maybe ‘cause it was just for me. So, if you don’t mind it-”  
  
“You…  _want_  me to swear during sex?”  
  
“And right after, yeah.” A dopey, lopsided grin spread across MacCready’s face. “I dunno. Could just be something for us. You can relax, let loose a little…” Her voice trailed as her fingers splayed over his chest. “Just in bed. Just for me.”  
  
His smile grew. “I can work with that.”  
  
“Good.” Ruby kissed him gently. “So, next time-”  
  
“When will that be?”  
  
“Depends. Next week. Tomorrow morning. Half an hour. All depends on when you’re ready.”  
  
“Hm.” His hands splayed on her back and his brow furrowed in mock thought. “I could do half an hour.”  
  
Ruby laughed as he rolled over her again and began pressing quick, frantic kisses to her neck. “Hey, RJ?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
He chuckled against her neck. “Love you, too.”  
  
As they lay on that squeaky mattress in Fenway Park, MacCready kissed her, and kissed her, and whispered filthy things in her ear until they were both ready to go again. And Ruby couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
